Digimon Tamers: The Digimon Court
by Samara Connor
Summary: 01, 02, Tamers xover. It has been four months since the digimon were sent back to the digital world. Rika's cousin Dillon has come to the U.S. to bring them back. While Takato is visiting his cousins in Odaiba, pleae read and review.rikato hernry/jery
1. Chapter 1

"Samara," screamed a voice in her ear

"Five more minutes mom," She whined

"Mom? I'm not your mom. Am I?" She recognized the voice as the catalyst also known as Calumon.

Even her exhausted state she could not help but laugh, Making Calumon smile. Which made her smile. She sighed getting up, Knocking the book off her bed in the process.

The Digital world, Her current home she was here with her Digimon, Luamon, she looked much like Renamon. But she was Black and Red instead of yellow and white. Her arm guards were a lighter shade of red, white crescent moons on them. She had made the choice to come to the Digital World after the D-Reaper Attack. She had come to the digital world to help return the Digimon to their Tamers.

Solemon, Was a friend of hers, and her best friend of many years and Boy friend's Digimon. Solemon's fur was Red and black. Instead of arm Guards he had a red orange cloak and a staff.

Sliding on my black jeans and black tank top and gloves, grabbing my card holster and D-Power.

The Digimon Court, the amazing place I have the pleasure of being. I was here because of Luamon, because I was her tamer. I had been given the honor and the problems that came with it.

The Digimon court is made up of Digimon and their partners. It was amazing to see the partnership between Digimon and there partners. I do not remember a time when Luamon was not with me. My Brother Nickoli and his partner Reximon, The dinosaur Digimon was my brother's best friend, which had shocked me when I returned from the Digital World to find my brother like me had become a member of the Digimon Court.

I worked hard to find a way to return the Digimon to the real world. Which is what I promised the Digimon. I will return them to the Digimon to their partners.


	2. Visit to Lake Kizaki

AN/ Hey Guys and Gals, for those who do not read the author notes at the end poo on you. I need you to read it and give me your opinion on the story and answer the question. The other Tamers will be appearing in the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

Sam: I thought Takato and Guilmon were supposed to do the Disclaimer not me. I hate doing disclaimers as much as I hate coming up with title and descriptions.

Luamon: Their Late, Rika is yelling at them.

Sam: Oh… Why is Rika yelling at them?

Luamon: They broke her D-Terminal.

Sam: Oh…

(Takato and Guilmon come running in half an hour latter an hour late)

Takato: Were here, Sam.

Sam: (While glaring death glare at both of them) YOU'RE LATE!!!

Takato and Guilmon: Sorry.

Sam: Just get it done with already.

Takato: Sam does not own the Digimon franchise, which means she does not own any of the Digimon, Digidestined, Lake Kizaki, Digimon tamer, Digivices or D-Terminals.

Guilmon: This is a story created by Sam because she hate the way the show ended and has nothing better to do in her spare time.

Sam: Guilmon!!!!

Guilmon: Sorry, Sam does however own Tami Uzimakie, Ian Uzata, Samara Connor, Dillon Bryant, Luamon and Solemon, and Alex Nonaka. In other words if they were not in any of the shows they are most likely her characters.

Sam: Thanks Takato and Guilmon, even if you were a hour late.

**Visit to Lake Kizaki**

I sighed getting out of the car. I went up to the door of the large house, and knocked.

"Ah, Dillon how nice it is to see you. You have been all that Alex will talk about." The young tan skinned maid that was close to Alex.

Alexandra Nonaka, Rika's little sister. Stood screaming blond hair pulled back in a braid violet eyes on fire. She was 12 years old, and one of the most terrifying tamers he had meet.

It had already been shown that Alex could not stay here.

"But Alexandra," the whiny voice of Alex's, Dad's girlfriend whined at her.

"There is no way in hell I will where that thing, ever. I would rather be burned to death by Zhuqiaomon then…Ugh. I will not wear it."

"Darling you have to stop with this Digimon stuff." I knew instantly I felt the change in the atmosphere. Mai had hit a nerve; having thrown Calumon Alex already heard a grudge against the woman. But telling her to give up the world Alex held so dearly. Calumon and the digital world were a part of her that could not be taken away Calumon was her partner.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO GIVE UP, YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND NEVER WILL BE, EVER!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO WITH MY LIFE!!!!" The slap that resonated through the house stopped me dead in my tracks

"**YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!!, YOU LIVE IN A MANSION WITH A FATHER THAT WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM, BY HANGING OUT WITH TRASH.**" If the Digimon Remark had not been enough Ulrich had been brought into. Angering the young tamer beyond the point any sane person would.

Ulrich attends school with Alex they are in the same class even though Alex is two years younger. She is way above her grade level in intelligence and maturity. Ulrich attends under a Scholarship he got for his grades. His partner, Dorumon and he had both come here to attend school. His father had died in a car accident and his mother became recently ill. Ulrich is extremely intelligent, he was one of the reasons he had come here. He needed them both together Alex and Ulrich made a great team. (Back to where I was)

If the first crack he had had heard had been loud it was nothing compared to the sound Alex's hand made when it connected with Mai's cheek. One of the new things about Alex was her more than willingness to stand up for her friends. The yelling resumed.

"**YOU…YOU WHORE!!!!, HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT ULRICH. HE IS THE KINDEST PERSON YOU WILL EVER MEET. YOU HAVE NO CLUE, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM."** Silence resonated through the house. Lily took the chance to inform Alex of my presence here at the house, ending the argument fully, for now and only for now.

"Alex, Dillon is here!" Alex ran down the stair stuffing her D-terminal and D-power in her khaki bag that went everywhere with her. She had on a white t-shirt with a heart and rose on it with fingerless gloves; that went past her elbows; she also wore a plain blue jean and red sneakers. She wore a dark brown belts much like her sister wrapped around her leg and waist. A card holster attached to her leg. A pair of sun glasses sat on top of her head. While white headphone hung around her neck. Her cheek was still blazing red in the shape of a hand. Alex was not a violent person but Mai had angered her so badly, and to add to that slapped her it was becoming ridicules.

Alex deserved better than this it was bad enough that she rarely saw her Mom and sister. I doubted that her father even knew how badly he had neglected to get to know Alex and what she wanted. All his time was spent working or planning her future which was not what she wanted. Her father did not know her.

I know my mom was bad when I was growing up she was working two jobs trying to take care of me and my niece Mary-Anne. I have and never will hold that against her. She was that reason I was working so hard to get back the life I once had, because she had supported my decision to be a tamer all the way.

*Flashback*

"Dillon? Mary-Anne? is that you?" I had to smile, it was mom's one day off this week and she was up cooking.

"Yea, mum/Grandma," We called

"Hello Miss Bryant." Sam, Tami, And Ian called

"Hello kids." She smiled my mother knew about the digital world and are roles in the Digi Court.

Sam's eyes were still frantic though, hours of school and being surrounded by antsy children had done nothing for her calm. It was not unusual during midterms and finals for Sam to get into a state of stress that in turn spread over me and then Tami if not stopped. It also spread over Luamon. As we went up to my bedroom, Things had changed over the years. We moved to a larger house, Mom stopped working two jobs was now editor and chief of the news paper in Belle. But other things had not changed Solemon was still my Digimon. Sam was still my best friend, known for not conforming, being a brainiac, and sitting in her room writing for hours. Tami was still the annoying friend that was one of Sam's few friends that were girls. Ian my friend one of the newest addition to are group. We are Digimon Tamers by the way or Digidestined if you prefer. I have been as long as I can remember. Sam has been by my side since first grade and still is. There is one problem with are lives though. The chaos is coming, not just to destroy the digital world but to destroy the human world as well. My cousin Rika is currently in the digital world searching for the friend Calumon. What I worry the most is that the D-Reaper is going to kill us all, delete what we hold precious. We are leaving for the NYC to meet with the NYC branch of Hypnos and Yamaki.

*End flashback*

Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and down the road toward the beach overlooking the Lake Kizaki. The anger that had been directed at Mai was now dissipating slightly. Even if she did not mean to act like her sister, it happened. Their parents divorced long ago, Separating the two. Alex had been shipped between both parents until a couple years ago. The talk between me and Alex, Ulrich, and Victory was that they would all be moving to Shinjuku. Ulrich had already been offered better scholarships there as had Alex. The two bright minds were who I am hoping will help me bring back the Digimon. I could tell that Alex was not sticking around anymore. The line had been drawn years ago. But Mai had crossed the line by slapping her.

Alex looked out on the lake she was in another time and place obviously when they had both been much younger. "Remember the days when it was simple a few Digimon turned up that was it. What happened to those days?" Alex asked looking out over the lake.

"Sorry, but I only have vague memories of those days Alex. Life has been on fast forward so long. Digimon attacking and new Digidestined, I guess I am not used to being a normal teen." I said looking out over the lake 'Solemon has always been there protecting me and helping me with his wisdom, with him gone I feel like something is missing from me.'

"I forget compared to you and Sam, I am a rookie. You have been at this for over a decade. What were you four when you got your first Digivice?" Alex asked jokingly even though she was not that far from the truth.

"It might have been, I don't remember it clearly when I got it. I might have been four. Or younger, Solemon has always been there. Like a guardian Angel, that's whats Sam says too. I do remember Sosomon being around for a long time. And was heartbroken when Sosomon Digivolved to Solemon."

"Why? He was still your friend." Alex asked

"I thought that I had lost him. I was young."

"That's hard; I forget how long you have been doing this. This is seriously your life, I know you hove other plans. One of them becoming a Marine biologist, but you also sit around writing computer programs." She looked as me from my spot by the lake. "Which is what you are here, to ask me to help you with."

"Yes, I want yours and Ulrich's help. Over break I and other Tamers/Digidestined are working to bring back the Digimon."

"Tai, and Kari and the others are not being affected are they?" She asked with a tone that suggested she already knew the answer to the question

"No, they were not affected by the D-Reaper Attacks or juggernaut for that matter. They have not been disconnected from the digital world, so it seems. Different reality of it or maybe there Original Digivices and D-3's keep there Digimon here. What kind of king am I if I have no understanding over the world I am supposed to keep safe."

"The Digital World and Digimon are only around because of the fact that children have a Imagination we are the key element that make Digimon. The digital world does not have to be explained it is there. It is part of my life, and a lot of other children around the world. It does not have to be explained to us. Do you remember what that was like? I think you do, I think you need to remember that. That is what made you a good king. You believed so much in what you saw, you recognized the Digimon as living things not just computer programs and toys. It is also what makes you such a great Tamer and Friend and just all around good person. That is why I am honored to call you family." She said Hugging me

"Thanks, your right. I remember when I was young Wizardmon told me that is what me made such a good king and tamer, Was my faith in Digimon and The Digital World. I see what he means." I murmured

"Good, I will be joining you. I want Calumon back. Is Takato coming?"

"No he is visiting family in Odaiba."

"Wonderful," Alex Smiled Standing and running up the road towards her house

"Where are you going?" I yelled shocked

"Home, I think it is about time I tell my father that I am going to live with mum in Shinjuku. I cannot stay here anymore." I smiled "See you in Shinjuku then Alex." I yelled as Alex's long braid flew behind her as she ran hone.

I sighed; I have to wonder if I have caused more harm than good for my cousin. Alex had been considering leaving the small town outside Lake Kizaki.

AN/ Okay guys please, please review. I want your opinion. I know this is a second preface to the story I should have just added it to Sam's Preface. But I was not smart enough to do that. Expect the next chapter up within the next week at worst it will be two.

I need your opinion. Should the story take place four months after the Digimon leave or three years?

Please review and tell me.


	3. One Big Headache

Sam walks in with Solemon, since Luamon is busy

Sam: Are they late again?

Solemon: Seems so.

Takato and Guilmon come running in

Takato & Guilmon: Were here

Sam: ok, sorry guys I did not get this posted last week and it is extremely short. Please will you just tell me three years or four mothers all you have to do is click the review button. It is not that hard I promice.

Guilmon and Takato take two steps back from the ranting teenage girl

Sam: You can do the disclaimer now

Guilmon: Sam owns nothing never has and never will.

Takato: She does however claim right to Alex Nonaka, Dillon Bryant, Solemon, and the crappy poem under this Disclaimer.

Sam: Thanks Takato (Samara says glairing at him)

One Big headache

By Sam

* * *

Who do you see?

By Alex Nonaka

I see a Angel with red hair

She looks so cold

But is so sweet

Gold dust falls from her hands

She is the guardian of life.

She helps protect us from evil.

She guides me from the darkness

And into the light.

She has shown me

That the future is mine

to take hold of

to decide for myself.

Through heatbreak,

Saddness,

Good times and bad,

My sister is their holding my hand.

I stared at the poem, It was from my little sister, leave it to her. A letter sat under it which I picked up to read.

My dearest sister Rika,

Most likely mother has not informed you of my arrival to Shinjuku on the 21st. I am stopping in Odaiba the day before to visit friends. My train will be arriving at 2:00 in the afternoon. Mom is picking me up. I cannot wait to be living here in Shinjuku, and being away from 'maiale' and father. So what do you think of the poem?

Your lil' sis,

Alex

'_2 o'clock, why does Alex have to be right Mother did not informed me of her arrival to Shinjuku or that she would even be coming. Mother has the tendency to forget to inform me of these things, but she has time to lecture me on what I wear.' _I took a minute stoping what I was doing to remember a previous letter from my sister. I knew that father was now dating someone else another model.

"Rika, Takato is here," grandma yelled

"Ok," I yelled Still rushing around my room trying to find…wait was I trying to find? Oh yeah my card holster. I had tossed it aside last night in exhaustion. After Suzie's birthday party and extremely long conversation with Dillon about the project I had agreed to help with.

"Hi Rika," Takato said from the door way scaring me to death

"Don't do that, Gogglehead." I Fumed at him

"Sorry," He said "What are you looking for?"

"My card holster," I fumed Why I still carried the thing I had no clue, the same reason everyone else carried there D-Powers I guess.

"It's sitting over their," He said pointing to a corner on the opposite side of the room.  
I picked it up and ran out the door "You coming, gogglehead?" I shouted behind me

The Digimon Court still had my mind. I knew what it was after much explaing from Dillon. It was amazing really, it shocked me. What also shocked me was how small I thought the world was yesterday mourning. I thought we were the only ones suffering, the loss Juggernaut had caused. We were not, their were tamers world wide that had been fighting the D-reaper, And Juggernaut had sent all of their Digimon back as well. Though Dillon later mentioned several groups of Digidestined who had not been affected by Juggernaut and their Digimon were still here. One group was in Odaiba, another in Russia and another in the U.S. The question is why they did not have to send their Digimon back to the digital world. This was giving me a headache as Takato and me entered the school.

An/ Guys come on just review and tell me wheather it should be set four months or three years after the end of season three. If you really don't want to review there is a poll on my profile. Please I will give you a cookie.


	4. Meet New Tamers

Sam standing their with her friend Kari

Sam: This is really late, But this is set three years after the end of the show, This is a overview of unintroduced character and more about them. Most are in the U.S. Still. I plan on starting my plot next chapter. But this has some usless info and some stuff you might want to know. Like Why in the world I am in the digital world. Why Alex and Calumon are partners is not mentioned.

Kairi: The 01/02 Digidestined will be joining us shortly. But I don't think Sam has given any insight to what they are doing here, Other than to keep Sam from her school work so she has to stay after school tomorrow.

Sam: Shut it.

Kairi: *Rolls eyes* Just stating the truth you have history, math and English to do.

Sam: This is why Kairi will not be joining us in the story.

Agumon and Guilmon come running in

Guilmon*Panting*: I'm here

Sam: and Takato?

Guilmon: Ummm….busy

Sam: fine both of you get this done

Guilmon: Sam Still does not own the Digimon Franchise or anything digimon. Slight Refrence to Please Teacher, as well as Sam's never ending list of Books and TV Shows.

Agumon: She does Claim rights to Tami Uzimakie, Dillon Bryant, Her character, and Kairi, From her most likely never to be posted book.

Kairi:8Growled wacking agumon over the head* Don't talk about me like that.

Tami…

Partner: Ronomon

I staired at the screen hoping to will the text on it to make more since. I was failing at three in the mourning. I had to finish this chapter, or I was sure to fail my English Final. I sigh taking my eyes off the screen and looked over to the lump that was laying on my couch. The lump was my boy friend, whom was dreassed in a grey t shirt and Black hoddies with plain blue jeans on his belt loop hung a Ice Blue and white D-power. Like me had Finals to finish so we could go to Japan this summer and work on the project to get are Digimon back.

I was in Contact with Ulrich and Alex as well as Rika. Dillon had with permission from his parents and teachers to finnish the school year early. And he was traveling hunting down Digidestined and Tamers what ever you preferred to be called.

I sighed looking at the picture that had been hidden in my Notebook. It had been taken right before the battle against the D-Reaper. Sam and Dillon stould their Dillons arms around her waist. I was leaning o against Ian, Smiling. This was the last picture I had of Sam.

It Saddened me deeply to know I was deeply lonsome, the boys were nice to have but Sam was my sister. My Twin though not in truth we were family, forever brought together and torn apart by fate it seemed.

If we were talking about my problems with not being able to keep anyone from being torn away from me. On the Subject Ian was the one whom was always on the verge of being stolen away from me. Because of the fact are parents absolutely hate each other. Which means we get little time together, the time we did we were dealing with School, Project D-Reaper Clean-up, Digidestined or tamers Screaming at us, The Digimon Court, at any given time. Most of the stuff you would think we would have gotten rid of with are loss of the Digital World Connection and are Digimon. No, we still were dealing with Digidestined and now dealing with Biomerging Digimon and a lack of Digidestined to take care of them in those areas Because Tamers had taken care of them there unknowingly.

Which was wreaking havoc for us and it was a problem for us because we were without Digimon and are Digiports were now inaccessible to us. It did cause a lot of problems it made traveling quickly almost imposible. Well quickly for us for others there jaws would most likely drop in shock. But it had become Nescary to keep peace and keep problems at minimum. Weeks had been spent trying to calm down the Tamers whom had all lost their Digimon, After the Battle Against the D-Reaper. Talk about a bunch of angry, upset people.

I have to add my self to that list though…

Ian…

Partner: Snow Agumon

Three years a shock to me still it seemed like yesterday that the D-Reaper had shrunken and was now harmsless…Hopefully.

I sighed looking over at the now lightly snoring Tami Uzimake, A balancing force always it seemed. Her dyed Purple hair matched her purple tank top and the D-Power that hung around her neck instead of her belt loop where it usually sat on a normal day. Tami had been on the edge of mental break down all day, whether anyone of us wished to admit this I doubted it. I never took the amount of work Sam did to heart tell now. Knowing How much she had done to help Digidestined, Tamers, Digimon, Us, her family, are relationships, and everyone else. I understand tell now that she had given up her hopes and dreams for us and the Digimon that had become are friends. Sam was still able to Email us and turn in school work but I knew it had been a struggle for her.

Tami's newest and most time consuming worry was that Sam had Reverted to Samara the reclusive girl she had meet all those years ago when we had truly been children.

Ulrich was here in the states visiting his mom, she was getting out of the hospital tomorrow. But he from what I knew was on board for this project as well.

The Project that would return those of us who could no longer stand what was supposed to be normal back to are normal. Back to never being truly alone, back to being able to help, and most of all for those of us Tamers in Jericho, back to having are Friend and Leader.

Ulrich…

Dorumon

Time seemed to fade since the D-Reaper Attack, I was not sure if it has been a couple seconds or a Etenity. Mom has become better but still is ill, I am still studying Abroad transferring schools to shijuku, which for some reason my mother loved the Idea of. Most likely because I was transferring because of the year younger than me student that was Alexandra Nonaka, Genius, she was two years above where she should be in school and was in the same grade as her older sister, Rika. She is Known for beating up the boys at school, as well as her screaming matchs with her father and his girlfriend. Her Dad's Girlfriend did not care for me. The arguments have progresovly gotten worst, over everything from Calumon, to what she wears, to the amount of time she spends on school, programming, Kendo, writing, and Art.

I meet Alex when she had first became partners with Calumon they ran into problems with a Tyranomon. How they ticked him off I will never know, but she and Calumon had. That had been where we had meet bye sheer fate we meet that day and that I had been able to save her. By Fate I chose to attend the school I had. The chances of us meeting again had been so slim but fate had dragged us together over and over again since that day, the fact that I was following her to Shinjuku had shocked her. She tried to encourage me to stay and continue attending school near Lake Kizaki or Return to Texas and be with my mother. But my discion had been made and application sent.

"You think to much," My mother said

"Nice to know that someone thinks that." I said looking at her

"You over think things, sometimes it is better to go on instinct."

I Smiled and nodded drifting back into memories of Alex

)Flashback(

I sighed walking through a new town. About as large as my Hometown of Rosebud, but it was new, as was the school in which I was attending. A Young girl sped past me dressed in a school uniform. Basic Black slacks white t shirt and Jacket. Her hair was Braded and it fell past her waist. A pair of Sunglasses hid her eyes. A Khaki bag hung on her shoulder as she ran. There was a odd since of having seen her before, but I passed it off.

As I steped into the Class room the teacher smiled.

"Hello I am Miss Kazami." She said Introducing herself she was young had pink hair and purple eyes.

"Hello,"

She turned to face the class "Class, We have a new student."

All heads turned to me "Hello I am Ulrich Cromwell." I spoke in perfect Japanese that had been achieved from being one of the languages I had studied since I was little.

One stared off out the window though, I recognized as the girl who had ran past me earlier.

"Sit next to the Girl with a Digivice around her neck." I heard her mumble under her breath about being to old for toys,

I instantly sat down their when lunch came I went out to eat lunch. Clouds were starting to roll in. Dorumon's head popped out from behind a tree.

"Food?" he asked and I nodded handing him a Piece of bread

As he ate his head shot up and he growled

"What?"

"Digimon." He growled Looking behind us In a tree sat a digimon and a young girl. Now That I had a good look at the girl I recognized her.

"Calumon ," Dorumon Called the Small Catalyst Digimon looked up and floated down next to Dorumon

The Small girl in the tree was none other than Alexandra Noonaka. She had been absently eating her sweet bread tell his presence had interrupted her contemplating.

" Ulrich," She called down slidding down gently landing on her feet even though she had been a great distance from the ground. She hugged me smiling insisting I sit as in a unlike Alex way she jabbered on and on.

End flashback

A simple locket with a simple chain, with a simple picture with a not so simple girl. Alexandra was far from simple. She was my Partner, my companion, and more than anything the girl who I would give my life for.

Alex's POV

Calumon

The ride was long. I hated traveling. Probably because of the fact I had been shipped between parents so much as a young child. I didn't mind so much when I traveled with Ulrich. Maybe because I had someone to chat with that knew me as well as he did. But time had left both of us empty, the time apart from are actual lives. Are lives as Tamers, are lives as Digidestined. It had been years, three. I was no longer eleven no longer as kind and gentle as people had thought had been.

I sighed looking at the scenery flying by this should have been taken care of long ago. It took years to find Tamers. Apparently there were more Tamers then we had ever thought before.

I was curious the Digital world that I had seen and the one that Ryo had been thrown into. That Digital world had collapsed, So that only the original one existed. The one that the original Digidestined had seen. The one where I first traveled.

In my lap dat a Silver and red D-Ark. Some things had changed most had not.

Years had it been that long since the D-Reaper, yes it had. The return of Diaboramon(?) had been the most recent large Digimon happening and it had set a wave of unease through the Digimon comunity the felling something bigger was coming had layed on the brinks of being noticed but for those of use who sinced what was impending on us. We tried to pass it off even though we knew it was coming and it had been for years. It had been since after the defeat of the D-Reaper. It was not just Tamers either who had sinced it. It was Digidestined to.

I sighed looking further away from what was flying by. That was why I was going to Odaiba to Visit Ken and Izzy without Ulrich with me. Because I had to talk to them about this. Not just about the project that I had agreed to help with. Wait what the hell was I think! I am over my head.

_One, two, hey!_  
_I'm headin' off on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do_  
_I'm goin' away to a digital plane and I ain't comin' back real soon_  
_The whole thing is electrical_  
_It's running through my veins_  
_And everything's connectable_  
_Hey! Digital_  
_Hey! Digital_  
_Whoa_  
_One, two, three!_  
_Hey!_

_I'm going digital_  
_Completely digital_  
_Now I'm invincible_  
_Let's all get digital_

End note: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay thid is set 3/4 years after the D- Reaper.

**Bold is what they were during the series** and _italic is the age they are now._

_Rika Nonaka: **12** 16_

Takato Matsuki: **12** _16_

_Henry Wong: _**12**_ 16_

Suzie Wong: **7** _12_

_Ryo Akiyma: **13 **__17_

_Kazu Shioda **12** 15  
__Kenta Kitagawa **12** 15_  
_Ai and Mako **6** 10  
__Alice McCoy **13** 16_

_Alex Nonaka: **11 **15_

_Ulrich Vladin: **12** 16_

_Tami Uzimake: **12** 16_

_Ian Uzata: **12** 16_

_(Remember?) Samara Connor: **13 **16_

_Dillon Bryant: **13** 16_

_Kairi ?: **?** 17_


	5. omakes Alex's Return

Author's Note/

Sam: Hey Everyone

Everyone: Glares

Sam: What?

Rika: Where have you beeen, Baka?

Sam: Sorry, Ive been busy and lost the last chapter when school got over. But Im back. Ive been posting on Deviantart

Rika: Why not here?

Sam: cause I have not had the chance. But am now.

everyone: oh...

Sam: still dont own.

Alex's POV

Time seemed to stop as I stepped over the threshold of the house. It had been a very long time since I have been here. To an actual home to an actual family, I looked through the house. It was quite evident mum and grandma lived here. But if you looked closely you could see the slight impact Rika left. A stray card, from the 5 completely full binders that she had plus the stash that she carried everywhere with her. I saw pictures of Rika. Some of them were from the photo shoots that Rika had been forced to attend over the years much like me. Some were of me and her before the divorce. On occasion there was a picture of me. But one caught my eye my sister was smiling, really smiling. She had a pair of goggles around her neck. She was laughing. A young boy had snuck up behind her and was hugging her. She looked happy so happy. I could not help but smile

Rika's POV

Rika stepped into the house still dressed in her school uniform. Takato walking behind her. They were chatting lightly. She stopped just as she closed the door. There was somthing diffrent about the whole house. I looked around the house in search of something that could have changed since this mourning in the house as Afternoon life filtered into the house casting shadows and brightening the whole house. Light reflected of something sitting on the table across the room from me.  
I walked over picking up a picture. In the Picture stould a Dark haired boy leaning against a tree with a young girl on the tree branch above him looking down. Her blond hair flew out gently twords the lake behind. Her tight shorts and tights top showed signs of her having been drench as she looked down at the Dark haired boy below her as he looked up at her, you could tell they had been ploting something by the content smirks that were plastered on there faces. But you could also tell they were in love . But you could tell that there was at least a slight age diffrence between the two of them. Not a large one but it was there.  
It had to be Alex and Ulrich. It had to be after the D-Reaper attack. Your could tell how much both had grown up since then.  
I put the picture down vaguely wondering how it got there. Takato walked in changed looking at me weird cause I was still in uniform I walked past the couch about to head to my room when I can across a small girl with strawberry blond hair. She was wearing a black tank top cut just above her belly button and a hoodie with T-Shirt sleeves. She wore black Jeans and had a belt and card holster wrapped around her leg. Her bag was dropped by the couch.  
I squeaked in surprise as I stepped back.


End file.
